


like a fire the world can't tame

by persimmons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimmons/pseuds/persimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is well used to the whispered invitations to watch, but tonight is different. Tonight, he gets to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a fire the world can't tame

**Author's Note:**

> _I know sometimes I’m mysterious,_   
>  _And you’re mysterious too._   
>  _But tonight, I don't wanna be mysterious with you._

It's not the darkness of the room that surprises Louis, but more the atmosphere of the place, something so still and quiet and it unsettles him. He's never been late before and part of him was reluctant to show up in the first place. The quiet of the room makes things different, not like last few times when they sat around drinking and watching a bit of telly before things started. Louis half expects scented candles or flower petals scattered on the floor, or even classical music, because Zayn seems like the type to enjoy that shit. But the entire suite is silent and the key card digs into his palm as he treads softly on the plush carpet, making his way toward the bedroom. There's no door separating the antechamber from the bedroom, and his feet carry him directly over to the lounger across from the bed, eyes trained on the bare bodies tangled up together there, no immediate reaction to him coming in. He thinks maybe his entrance might've gone unnoticed if it weren't for the way his shorts rub against the leather as he sits down.

Perrie is the first to notice him, pulling back from where she'd been busying herself kissing along Zayn's neck to look up. Louis feels his body tense as their eyes meet, because he's never seen Perrie like this before, never seen anything but her soft expression, friendly smile. Watching her like this is something completely different to him, and he can't meet her gaze for long, eyes flickering over to look at Zayn instead. Zayn's not looking at him, eyes focused on Perrie still, and Louis wonders if his bandmate even realizes he's there.

Perrie watches him for a moment more before she shrugs and turns her attention back toward Zayn, leaning down to run her tongue along his collarbone, tracing the tip around the gold chain at his neck. Louis watches in awe as Perrie takes one of Zayn's wrists gently in her hand, pressing a kiss its underside before wrapping a black silk scarf around it tightly, first one, then the other. She murmurs something to Zayn and he nods, clenching his fists and then releasing them, allowing Perrie to raise the scarves up to tie them to the belt she's attached to the headboard. Zayn tugs on the scarves experimentally and lets out a soft puff of breath, more relaxed than Louis has seen him in weeks.

Perrie hovers over Zayn for a moment before she pushes herself back, eyes scanning over the comforter, looking for something. For the first time, Zayn turns his head slightly to acknowledge him, hazy smile on his face as he says, "Hey, Lou. Didn't think you were gonna show up." Louis manages a weak 'Hey,' in response, eyes moving back to Perrie as she holds up what she was looking for, a red-tinted bottle of lube. Louis can't help the slight smirk when he sees that its cherry flavoured this time, because Perrie would. Maybe Zayn would too. He entertains the thought of teasing him about it later, but then Perrie is settling herself between Zayn's legs, slicking up her fingers with a soft hum to herself and Louis forgets to think about anything else because oh. This is new. She's speaking to Zayn in a low voice, and Louis strains to hear her, but to no avail. There's silence for a moment and then a sharp inhale from Zayn and Louis knows Perrie's nudged the first finger past his rim. "Relax, love," she tells him softly, free hand giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. Louis catches the way Zayn's eyes flicker closed for a moment, can almost see Zayn willing himself to relax before he opens his eyes again, gazing up at Perrie with an expression of absolute trust. It fascinates Louis, the way the two of them together always do. It isn't something he knows how to explain, but the dynamic between them is so different from the way he was with Eleanor. He envies Zayn at times, because while he loved Eleanor--still does, if he's honest--it's so different from the connection Zayn has with Perrie. And Louis isn't sure if he wants that for himself, or if he really wants to be a part of what they have together.

Zayn lets out another sharp breath, dragging Louis from his thoughts and back to focusing on the two of them. He thinks Perrie's gotten another finger in him now, he isn't sure, but just from the way Zayn's back is arching, head pressed deep down into the pillow and Louis feels a tightness in his shorts. Zayn's leg slides down and he has a better view of Perrie now, the determined look on her face, her tits moving rhythmically as she thrusts into Zayn with her hand. The room suddenly feels a few degrees hotter and Louis tugs off his shirt, something, anything to provide himself with a little relief.

It doesn't last long.

Perrie's hand works faster, and Zayn's soft mumbles turn into whimpers and moans, the sound vibrating through him and if he wasn't hard enough before, he is now. His cock throbs, begging for some form of attention, but Louis isn't sure if he's allowed to touch himself properly. Zayn and Perrie have always set the rules and he's never been allowed to pull his cock out to jerk himself off. He has to save that for when he's back in his own room, slumped against the door, jacking himself to images of Perrie's head tipped back in ecstacy as she rides Zayn, or of Zayn coming all over Perrie's face while his fingers rub slow circles at her clit. But because he arrived late, Louis has no idea what is in store for tonight, what his limits are. They haven't spoken to him and he hasn't asked. So, he keeps his hand on the outside of his shorts, squeezing at his dick occassionally, praying neither of them notice what he's doing.

Louis is so wrapped up in trying to figure out how to deal with the problem in his shorts that he doesn't initially register Zayn's low whine or the creaking sound of Perrie climbing off of the bed. He's staring down at outline of his dick so intently that the sight of Perrie's bare feet on the carpet in front of him is a little startling. He darts his eyes up, first toward Zayn, breathing heavily and staring over at him, and then slowly up to Perrie. Bathed in the dim glow of lamp on the bedside table, Louis thinks she's never looked more beautiful, drinking in the curves of her body, the soft patch of hair below her navel, suddenly desperate to know what she tastes like, or if he'd be able to get her off easily the way Zayn sometimes does, mouth on her nipples and a hand between her legs. He strangles back a moan of his own, and a sudden need to convince himself that she can't read his mind when she starts to smile, head cocked to the side, hand reaching out to brush lightly across his fringe.

Her hand drifts down to take his, pulling him to his feet and once he's there, Louis sucks in another breath. He's never been this close to her before, not with her stark naked, inching closer until her mouth is on his, her fingers working at the button on his shorts. He panics for a moment, then relaxes, resting one hand on the curve of her hip and the other at the base of her neck as he deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth. He's not been intimate with anyone in two months, who is he to say no to this?

And just as quickly, the kiss is over and Perrie's got his shorts undone and pushed down to his ankles, his boxers swiftly following. Louis steps out of the pile and then kicks off his shoes, nudging them aside with his foot. He's standing there half-hard, not sure what to do next, but Perrie makes the choice for him, sliding down to her knees and gazing up at him. "Can I?" She asks, running her knuckles across his thigh, grazing against his cock. He opens his mouth to respond, finds that he's somehow lost the ability to speak, so he just nods, watching her lips wrap around his cock. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, isn't sure if he can tangle them in Perrie's hair or not, and he looks up at Zayn for guidance, but Zayn doesn't even seem to be acknowledging his existence, not really. His eyes are on Perrie, straining with the ties around his wrists as she bobs up and down on Louis' cock, pulling off, tongue swirling around the head before she takes him in again, deeper down each time until her nose is pressing flush up against his skin and he can feel precome beginning to sputter out of his cock. She takes this as her cue to pull off, licking him clean and using his hips as leverage to pull herself back up to her feet.

"He's all yours, Louis."

"I--mine?" Louis stammers, not sure if Perrie is taking the piss out of him for being late. "What do you mean, he's all mine?"

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. You want to fuck Zayn, don't you?"

There's an eerie silence in the room as Louis swallows, risking a glance in Zayn's direction. His bandmate is sitting propped awkwardly up on his elbows, with silk scarves at his wrists not providing him with much freedom to move. His cock is lying flush against his stomach, fully hard, and just the sight of him looking so open and vulnerable makes Louis' own stomach twist in anticipation. He turns back to Perrie and nods, trying not to look too eager. 

"Yeah."

"Then go take him. Got him all prepped and ready for you, love."

An encouraging shove from Perrie sets him off toward the bed while she tugs a robe off of the ottoman at the foot of the bed and makes herself comfortable on the lounger. He wants to make a joke, ask her what she thinks this is, her own personal peep show, but he can't bring himself to say anything, eyes fixed on Zayn now. He should feel nervous about this, because of course he wants Zayn. He's wanted Zayn for ages now, just never thought the other boy was interested. Even when Zayn and Perrie extended the offer to watch them, Louis just assumed they felt bad for him after things ended with Eleanor and were trying to ease him out of the funk he'd been in.

Zayn doesn't say a word as Louis crawls onto the bed, just watches him with those perceptive hazel eyes. He's calmed down a bit from how worked up he'd been earlier with Perrie finger-fucking him and Louis suddenly doesn't know where to go from here. He's no virgin, far from it, but sitting naked in front of your best friend while he's tied to the headboard is a whole different story.

"D'you need me to--" he starts, but Zayn shakes his head, just nudging the bottle of lube with his leg and nodding his head at Louis' cock, slight smirk on his face that makes Louis' cheeks redden. There's a pair of condom packets on the bedside table and he reaches out for one, eyeing the little package before ripping it open. "Her Pleasure?" He asks, eyebrow raised as he rolls the condom on. "Mate, she's got you so whipped," he murmurs with a smile, low enough that hopefully Perrie doesn't hear him.

"Not gonna buy a whole new box just so you can get off," Zayn replies nonchalantly, spreading his legs apart just a little further and Louis has to reach out to grip Zayn's thigh just to keep his balance. "Might feel even better than you think. You gonna fuck me or what?" He adds, settling back against his pillow and giving him an expectant quirk of his eyebrow. Louis manages a roll of his eyes as he lines himself up against Zayn's hole and pushes in slowly. Zayn immediately tenses around him and he presses a hand against Zayn's abdomen to soothe him. "Relax, babe," he murmurs, trying to take things slow, trying not to think about the fact that he's got his dick half buried in his bandmate's arse. He feels Zayn unclench a little around him, but it's still tight and it feels so good. So he continues, close to bottoming out, but he has no idea if Zayn's ever done this before, no idea what his limitations are, and he doesn't want to overdo it--although he didn't seem too put off by Perrie fingering him. Louis is discovering that it's never too late to learn new things about people.

He checks to make sure Zayn is alright and then begins a slow thrust, looking for an easy rhythm to get them started. His hands restricted, Zayn uses his legs to wrap around Louis' waist and draw him in closer, so Louis obliges him, leaning forward to bring his lips against Zayn's warm skin, nipping at his jaw, trailing down his neck, mouthing at the gold chain before moving down to his collarbone. Zayn smells familiar, the scent of his cologne still lingering on his skin, and something musky that despite years of living in close quarters with Zayn, Louis can't ever place, but one that he loves. His mouth drifts down a little further, latching on to one of Zayn's nipples, sucking and biting down on it while his hips pick up the momentum. Zayn arches his back, whimpering, his nerves on edge from the added stimuli and it makes Louis even more desperate to please him, moving his mouth to the other nipple, bringing up a hand to rub his thumb across the first one, feeling it harden against his touch.

"Louis," Zayn rasps, grip tightening around Louis' waist, his fingers straining to reach Louis' hair. He lets out a sharp groan, a melange of pleasure and frustration as his wrists are met with resistance from the silk ties. "Louis, just--kiss me, fuck!" Zayn gasps out, his voice high-pitched and urgent, so Louis happily complies, teasing him with quick kisses that have Zayn lifting his head to try and draw him back, wanting more, whining when he doesn't get exactly what he wants. Louis is more used to the laid-back Zayn, but he likes needy Zayn, likes the feeling that he's finally a part of this, that he's no longer just a casual observer, but an active participant. In that moment, this becomes more than just a fuck, but something intimate, and his pace slows, because he wants to make this last, make it good for Zayn, give back to the other boy in a way, for letting him be a part of this. He rocks his hips gently, cock sliding in and out in a painfully slow rhythm that has Zayn's whimpers even more desperate, the motions just intense enough for Louis to rub across his prostate, Zayn's own hips rocking faster to try and spurn him on.

"Please," Zayn murmurs suddenly, eyes squeezed shut, straining at the scarves. Louis can tell that Zayn is close, feels close himself.

"Please what?" He asks, peppering soft kisses along Zayn's jaw. Zayn murmurs something unintelligible, and Louis chuckles. "Can't hear you, babe."

"Harder. 'm close, just. Fuck. Harder, Louis."

And how can Louis say no to that?

He can feel his own orgasm steadily building up as he presses down, trapping Zayn's cock between them, hoping the friction of his thrusts will help the other boy along. His mouth goes back to Zayn's neck, kissing, biting, sucking, just hard enough to leave a mark, knowing that Perrie's presence means it can easily be explained away.

Louis is trying to hold off for as long as he can, wants to make Zayn come before he does, but he doesn't have much practice with self-control. With one last hard push, Louis' body seizes up as he comes, burying his face in Zayn's neck, his hips stuttering as his orgasm hits him like a punch. He's trying to pull himself together, knowing he's still got to help Zayn finish, but he's still trying to catch his breath, mouthing against the gold necklace Zayn is wearing. When he finally starts to pull away, Zayn's body tries to follow, and when he comes to an abrupt halt, hands still under bondage, his chain pitches forward onto his chest, revealing a silver band highlighted by a trio of bright, shining diamonds.

Louis freezes. The sudden sight of the ring throws him off and he doesn't know what to do, how to react. It's not like he hasn't seen it before; in fact, he was one of the first people that Zayn showed it to, looking for approval before giving it to Perrie. It's just that seeing it now, right after fucking Zayn, right after he's considered the possibility of this being permanent, right after he's tucked away his doubts about sharing these moments with his friends, Louis can't help but feel dirty, a little bit used. Like some kind of bullet point that Zayn wanted to check off of his bucket list before he ties the knot. Just the thought of it makes him sick, and he puts a hand on Zayn's hip, pulling out, shuffling away from him as he fumbles with the condom, trying to get it off and tie it and wondering how fast he can grab his clothes and make a break for it.

He's not expecting Perrie's soft hand on his shoulder, or for her to pluck the half-tied condom from his hands, deftly tying it off and tossing it in the bin by the nightstand. Her robe fall away as she comes back toward the bed, and she gives Louis a little nudge toward Zayn before seating herself just on the outside of his still spread legs. Louis knows Zayn must be in utter agony at this point, the second time he's been close to coming, only for everything to stop completely.

Without a word, Perrie takes Louis' hand and brings it to her mouth, eyes locked on his as she licks his palm and then places it gently on Zayn's cock. Without missing a beat, she brings her own hand up to Louis' mouth and smiles as she encourages him to do the same. He can't help breaking eye contact as he does so, colour marring his cheeks, but she shifts her body forward, her other hand brushing against his knee as she places an encouraging kiss on his cheek and moves her hand to join his, fingers tangled together as they both hold firmly to Zayn's cock. He lets out a breathy moan, grateful at not being forgotten, and Perrie begins to move her hand. Louis has no choice but to follow with her movements, completely hypnotized by what has just happened. Like before, everything else just simply falls away.

Their movements are perfectly synchronized; up, twirl around the head, down the shaft, and repeat. Louis doesn't dare to look away from Perrie's gaze. Her free hand settles on his hip, fingers tracing idle patterns against his skin before she edges forward, reaching for his free hand with her own and placing it between her legs. His breathing quickens, suddenly shy, but she's smiling and nodding and Zayn's soft moans break the silence and they both turn to look at him and Louis decides nothing in his life has ever felt so right.

It takes him a moment to work out a rhythm between the two of them, as he's never been particularly good at multi-tasking, but they make it work, three fingers deep to the second knuckle as Perrie rides him, his thumb rubbing against her clit, and Zayn writhing and fucking back against their joined hands. Zayn is the first to come, and it's no surprise with how much he's been through tonight, shooting out across his chest, over their hands, and Louis can't resist reaching out to splay his fingers in the mess, bringing them to his lips for a taste. That's all that Perrie needs before her legs are trembling and she comes with a soft grunt, pressing her cheek against Zayn's knee and just holding on for dear life as Louis helps her ride out her orgasm and then he's pulling his fingers out to taste her on his lips, wanting to savour this moment, knowing he'll never get another chance to do this again.

For a moment, none of them speak, Zayn and Perrie both still trying to catch their breath and Louis marveling at what just happened. He watches as Perrie finally pulls herself together, scooting up to untie the scarves and finally give some relief to Zayn's wrists.

Zayn is the first to break the silence, glancing down at the mess on his chest and announcing that he's going for a bath and that the tub's huge and so the two of them are more than welcome to join him. He doesn't have to ask twice, both Louis and Perrie trailing him into the bathroom. Louis still has questions that he wants to ask, but he decides to wait for them to bring it up. He still doesn't understand where he fits in all of this, but he isn't going to intrude any more than they've already asked him to.

It's not until he's drying himself off and padding back into the bedroom to get dressed that the ice is broken. Zayn, in typical Zayn fashion, is already stretched out in the middle of the bed, half asleep. Perrie's sitting on the bed drying her hair, watching as Louis pulls on his boxers, frowning when he goes for his shorts too.

"What are you doing?" She asks, tossing her towel onto the lounger and quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Getting dressed?" He responds, like it's the most obvious answer in the world, wondering why she's even asking. "I don't want to intrude, I was going to head back to mine."

Perrie gives him a funny look, and Zayn sits up, shaking his head as he rolls over, taking Louis' arm and tugging him over to the bed.

"We want you to stay."

"The night?" Louis asks sheepishly, stepping out of his shorts but electing to leave his boxers on as he climbs onto the bed and stares between them. Perrie gives Zayn a look that Louis can't read.

"We want you to stay for good," Zayn clarifies, pulling Louis down and wrapping an arm around him. "Only if you want to," Perrie adds, curling up on his other side, arm thrown across his waist.

"I don't understand," Louis stammers, looking between them, just waiting for Zayn to announce this is all one big joke. "You're getting married. I don't know if you two are aware, but bigamy's not exactly legal back home."

"We're not asking you to marry us," Zayn says with an exasperated sigh, as if this whole situation is easy and Louis is the one making it difficult. "We're asking if you'd like to be a thing with us."

"What, like an open relationship?"

"Not exactly, 'cos we'd all still be like, exclusive, just three instead of two."

"Until you get married," Louis adds sulkily, wondering if he'll be able to slip out once the two of them fall asleep.

"Why would we stop just because we're married?" Perrie asks, poking him gently in the side. "No, we asked you to come watch because I've seen the way you look at Zayn sometimes, and he's seen the way you've looked at me. So we talked it over and we'd like to try things out. I'm sorry about the ring," she adds, reaching over him to touch the chain around Zayn's neck. "Zayn likes to wear it, I thought you'd noticed the last few times."

Louis is staring at her open-mouthed, words failing him not for the first time that night.

"Anytime you decide you want to leave, you can go," Zayn tells him, kissing at his neck. "If you find someone else or you just don't want this anymore. Anytime you decide to come back, you can. Perrie and I won't mind, as long as we stay mates, yeah?"

"Think it over," Perrie offers, yawning and settling into his side. "Just stay with us tonight and if you decide you don't want this, you can tell us in the morning over breakfast. Or me in the morning, this one'll probably still be sleeping. But if if adds some extra incentive, this gives you a free pass to mess round with him when I'm not around. Once in a lifetime offer, that."

"'m still awake, you know," Zayn protests, and Perrie laughs, propping herself up so she can lean over and kiss him. She kisses Louis too, soft and sweet, and Zayn does the same.

It's not long before the room is fill with soft snoring, Louis the only one awake, left to his thoughts. It's a lot for him to process, and he still has a thousand questions that he needs answered, but as he lies there, Zayn curled up on one side and Perrie on the other, a tangle of limbs between the three of them, all intermingled, all holding on to each other, he knows he's already made his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Janelle Monae's song Primetime.


End file.
